What I've Become
by AlphaHowler
Summary: My first ever songfic based at the beginning of jak II off of the song monster by skillet. I don't own jak and daxter all stuff to naughty dog or skillet or lyrics all rights to them because they're awesome blah blah legal stuff READ AND REVIEW! :3 rates for mild language and violence. Reference to suicide.


So this is my first ever songfic based at the beginning of jak II. basically it's future jak recalling the first time he ever went dark jak with a few things added here and there with the lyrics from Monster by Skillet. it reminded me of jak so much i justcouldnt ignore it ya know? ;3 pleaseR & R for a cookie!

Jak stretched open his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Another day, another string of missions with the possibility of never seeing his beloved bunk at the underground HQ ever again. He studied the various cracks and bumps on the stone ceiling, his mind lost in thought. He let himself drift for a moment to the first time he ever transformed into dark jak...

FLASHBACK

Jak's entire body burned with the pain of the forced injections of dark Eco swarming his blood vessels. His breath came in short, ragged gasps, his vision too blurry to make out his surroundings. But it didn't matter. He knew he was on the table that the baron used to torture innocents. The cold, unforgiving metal sent shivers up jak's spine and left trails of goosebumps in their wake. Exhausted and sore, jak wondered if his life would ever get any better than this, or if he was destined to die strapped to this table of torture. Just as he was about to give in to dizzying blackness once again, a familiar orange ball of fur rose up and jumped on his abdomen.

"What'd they do to you?!" Daxter surmised, shocked to see jak in such a vulnerable condition. When jak didn't respond, daxter cried out. "It's me! Daxter!" It took all of his willpower and strength, but jak somehow managed to lift his head and recognize daxters ottsel form before dropping his head back down onto the table. "Well that's a fine hello!" Daxter snapped sarcastically. Grabbing his tail, daxter continued ranting. "I've been crawling around this place Risking my tail...literally...to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something just this once!" Daxter was desperate to finally hear his best friend speak, just so he could know he was okay. At this point, jak let all of the pent up anger and aggression he had been keeping at bay these past two years flow freely, and spat out four words he'd been repeating for nights on end; "I'm gonna KILL praxis!" He roared before daxter slapped his paw over jaks mouth and shushed him. "Right now we gotta get you outta here!" Jak felt a strange sensation in his chest as an intense burning overcame him. He struggled against the chains as his head exploded with stars and a deafening cracking sound could be heard as twin black horns were pushed from his skull. He felt his fingers elongating into deadly claws licensed to kill, and his muscles were tensed in fury, ready to attack at a moments notice.

-the secret side of me, I never let you see-

Jak stared at his long, black claws glinting in the dim lights of the KGHQ. How would he ever be able to show his face to kiera?or Ashelin or Torn? How could he show his face to anyone after they saw him...like this...

-i keep it caged but I can't control it-

Jak glanced towards his now terrified ottsel friend, daxter, who had been shaking and cowering several feet away throughout the ordeal. Daxter was afraid...of jak! Of what he had become...and why wouldn't he be? Jak thought, as he raised a clawed hand in fury, releasing a guttural animal-like sound from the depths of his throat.

-so stay away from me! The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.-

"Daxter?" Jak whispered, slowly reverting back to his blonde-haired blue-eyed self. He had been ready to attack his best friend...maybe even kill him!

"What the HECK was that?!" Daxter cried out in disbelief. "SHEESH remind me not to piss you off!"

-it's scratching on the walls in the closet in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed in my body in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this ? make it end!-

Jak jumped out the window of the baron's prison, relishing in the feeling of the breeze on his face he had been unable to feel for the past two years. Walking down the barren city streets, and old man intercepted him.

"My name is kor" he said, his raspy voice sounding like sandpaper. Jak didn't have time for this. He grabbed the man's collar and snarled. "You look like a competent man. I want information! Where the hell am I?" Daxter leaned towards the young boy standing next to kor and whispered, "sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing..." Kor dusted himself off rather awkwardly and replied, "well my angry young friend, you're a guest of the great baron praxis..." Jak interrupted him mid sentence "yes I was just a 'guest' in the great barons prison!" Kor shook his head at the boy's insolence.

"Inside the city or inside a cell, walls surround us both!" Kor turned around as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time...protect us from these guards and we can lead you to someone who may be able to help!" Jak looked at the approaching Krimzon guards and snickered. This was going to be fun!

Whipping out his blaster mod, jak fired several shots into the fray of KG, shooting several men at point blank so they were unable to recover. Several KG behind him returned fire, landing bullets on jak's shoulders. It was at this crucial moment that jak began to feel the intense burning sensation overcome his senses once again. Not again! Jak cried out, gripping his skull and grunting in pain as the beast took over his body once again. Maybe if the KG were able to kill him while his sub-conscious wasn't in control, it would be better for everybody, jak thought to himself.

-I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, this nightmares just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! (x3)-

Darkness.

It was the first thing jak remembered after returning to his more human form. His head ached and his entire body seemed to be on fire. Painfully stretching open his eyes, jak gasped at the carnage that surrounded him. At least twenty, maybe thirty Krimzon guards lay dead, several mutilated beyond recognition, others seemingly drowning in pools of their own blood.

"Impressive" the old man muttered, causing jak to snap his head around out of his horror induced trance. "Thank you for protecting us. There is a resistance waging war against the baron. Head for the underground. You'll find it in a dead end alley on the other side of the city. Ask for Torn, he should be able to help you." And with that, the old man walked off, leaving a stunned jak and a rather terrified looking daxter.

"You okay buddy?" He asked as jak balled his hands up Into fists. "Something's...happening to me...something he did...I can't control it!" He snarled through gritted teeth. How would he ever be able to face his friends after this?

-my secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up an break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!-

As jak rode the zoomer through the city, he continued to dwell on the past couple of hours. This thing that kept happening...it was almost like a demon that had possessed him and decided to use jak's body for its own nefarious purposes. Would he ever be able to control it? He wondered, or would he have to live with the possibility of hurting those that he cared about the most? For a moment, jak pictured himself getting in a horrific zoomer accident, or maybe putting a bullet through his skull to end this thing before it began.

NO! Jak snarled. Suicide was not the answer. He wasn't going to give in to this beast that easily.

-it's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream, or maybe it's inside of me STOP THIS MONSTER!-

Jak pulled up to a metal door with a strange green sumbol on it where a blonde-haired girl was waiting. She approached them and put her hands on her hips. "We're looking for Torn" jak inquired, ignoring the girl's attitude-filled stance. Suddenly, a man only a few years older than jak shoved his face into jak's threateningly. "Uh...are you...Torn?" Jak asked nervously. "That's none of your business" the tattooed man snapped, turning away from jak and walking towards the metal door.

"We want to see the shadow!" Jak asked before the man could escape hearing range. The man uttered a gruff laugh.

"Not likely! If you two wanna join something, why don't you and your PET go join the circus?" He scoffed. Daxter huffed indignantly. Suddenly, the man turned around. "If you really wanna join us, go steal the baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower. Then maybe you'll get what you want" he said, twirling a curved blade in the air. Jak nodded and hopped on his zoomer, revving the engine and heading for the boggy part of the city. Inwardly, jak cringed and his stomach muscles stretched taut with worry. What if that beast were to awaken at any moment? What if he attacked innocent bystanders? Then he would be haven's most wanted for a number of reasons...

END FLASHBACK

-I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, this nightmares just begun, I must confess that I feel like a monster! (x3)-

Jak shivered. At least now he was able to reign in the beast a little easier than when he first took root in jak's conscience. But jak was still afraid that there would come a day where he lost all control, and all hell would break lose ...and it would be all jak's fault. He had to face facts no matter how painful it seemed.

Jak was a monster.

so...tell me what ya think! It's my first songfic so please don't start an angry mob ;-; thanks! Please feel free to review! :)


End file.
